The Angel Series
by esotaria
Summary: Attempts to answer "What happened to Josh?" (Kara's birthday present gone horribly wrong. A sweet little short story turns into a convulted series.)
1. Angel

Angel  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein do not belong to me. Everyone but Kara belongs to Tribune *hiss*, and Kathryn belongs to herself. :D Happy b-day Kath. *hugz* Sorry I'm late!  
***  
The room was dark. Signifying night, he supposed. He really wouldn't know. Joshua Doors, son of the late and great Jonathan Doors, had not seen the light of day or the dark of night for over a year. He lived in his cell on the Taelon mothership, living only to be tortured by Sandoval.   
  
Sandoval. That man had some serious psychological issues, in Joshua's opinion. He'd heard of the agent before the Taelons came. Well liked, well respected, all American nice guy. His love for his wife was legendary among the DI security guards. after the Taelons, though...his former friends hardly knew him. He became an expert at torture. Joshua could only guess that it filled some sadistic need of his to make others suffer as he had suffered. Or maybe the man was just plain evil. Joshua couldn't care less. After a year of Sandoval's man made hell, it was hard to care about anything at all.  
  
Footsteps. Joshua knew them all too well. They sounded like the drums of death, pounding loud in his brain, addling his senses until he couldn't think, only feel.  
  
He was going back to the torture chamber.  
***  
Cool. Soothing. Hands, soft like his mother's, petting him, easing his pain with a gentle touch.   
  
A sting.  
  
" OUCH!"  
  
Joshua sat up abruptly, startled into conciousness by a touch to a sensitive spot. He immediately regretted it. The sudden light burned his eyes, and he could feel his sense swimming again. He closed his eyes, willing the pain to go away, to leave him alone.   
  
" Bad idea, cowboy," a voice whispered to him. It was warm with sympathy, and tinged with laughter. Joshua felt hands on his shoulders, gently guiding him back down to a lying position. " Take it easy there. Shhh. Sandoval got you good."  
  
Joshua struggled to open his eyes, wanting to face the voice on equal terms.  
  
" Don't even this about it," the voice said. " You haven't eaten in twenty hours, and dry heaving is NOT a pleasant experiance."  
  
Joshua heeded her advice, and instead opened his mouth to speak. He found he could not, his throat was so dry.  
  
" Hold a sec," the voice said, and Joshua could hear footsteps walking away. He didn't want them to leave. He wanted them back.   
  
As if reading his mind, the footsteps returned, and he felt a strong but gentle arm slide under his head. His head was lifted up, and refreshing water eased his parched throat. " There we go. Not too fast now. There."  
  
When the water was finished, Joshua finally felt able to speak.  
  
" Name?" His voice came out as a harsh whisper.  
  
" Kara," the voice replied. " Volunteer Kara Burns."  
  
Joshua opened his mouth to speak again, but Kara interupted him.  
  
" Hush now. Plenty of time for words later. You need your rest."  
  
Joshua wanted to fight the oblivion dancing at the edge of his conciousness. He wanted to talk more with this Kara. But her words seemed to have a magic effect on him, and despite himself, Joshua slipped off into slumber.  
***  
It was a never ending cycle. Joshua had become Sandoval's personal punching bag, to be battered and abused whenever something irritated him. Joshua was surprised his body still functioned. Either Sandoval paid more attention to his well being than he thought, or his body was stronger than he thought. Joshua was inclined towards the former. Of course Sandoval would want to preserve his punching bag.  
  
For awhile, Joshua had lost the will to live. He ate mechanically, and very little. He slept constantly, but never rested. He stopped thinking. He didn't live, he existed.  
  
Then came her. His friend in the dark, his angel. she tended his wounds, soothing them with a gentle touch and a soft voice. She brought him his food, and kept him company while he ate. She slipped little books, games, and puzzles into his cell, to give him something to do. Joshua suspected that his guard knew, but as the man didn't have a CVI, he didn't tell anyone. He didn't really care whether or not his prisoner was bored. He just made sure he didn't escape.  
  
Joshua began to dream of being free again. Of seeing Renee, and hearing her laughter. Of breathing real air, and sitting on fresh green grass. Visiting the ocean. Swimming in the lake.  
  
And being with his angel.  
***  
Finis  



	2. When I Think About Angels

When I Think About Angels  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: Joshua and company belong to Tribune *hiss* and Kara belongs to herself. When I Think About Angels' belongs to the WONDERFUL Jamie O'Neal. To Kath, for stroking my ego and begging for this! :D  


* * *   


  
Volunteer Kara Burns jogged down the near-empty street, delighting in the pre-dawn chill. Washington, D.C. was not a city inclined to sleep anymore than New York was, but the night has a way of subduing everything, leaving the impression of quiet. Kara had her headphones on, blasting her favorite country station. She started singing along to Chris Cagle's Laredo. He was _hot_!! Not as hot as Keith Urban, of course, but still...  
  
Thinking of Keith Urban's dark blond hair and baby blue eyes reminded her of a completely different, yet similiar looking young man that made her heart skip a beat. Kara allowed her mind to linger a moment on the image of Joshua Doors before shoving the thought aside. Thoughts of Joshua, however pleasant, always tempted trouble. And Kara had enough trouble just being who she was.  
  
Kara managed to stop thinking about Joshua, and had lost herself in When She Couldn't Change Me'. The beat of Montgomery Gentrys newest song was perfect for running. She passed a quiet park, and the sight of the green grass reminded her of the tales Joshua told her of his early childhood, when his mother was still alive, and his father the perfect dad. _Jonathan Doors, the perfect dad?_ Kara snorted at the thought. _Hardly seems possible._  
  
Next to the park was the Doors International building. Kara unconciously slowed down as she passed. She could hear Joshua's voice, telling her stories about things that had happened in there, some funny, some not. One of those stories was how he ended up in a Taelon cell.  
  
_Thump!_ Kara suddenly collided with another body, and both fell to the ground. She looked up to apologize to whoever she had bumped into, and gasped as Renee Palmer's disheveled face grinned at her ruefully.  
  
Oh my... Kara stammered. Miss Palmer! I'm so sorry! She stood, and helped Renee up. Kara couldn't stop babbling her apologizes. _This is so embarressing!_  
  
Hey...hey! Renee managed to get in. Once Kara quieted, she continued. Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking either. There's plenty of room in the circle of blame for both of us.  
  
Kara grinned in reply. Renee nodded at her, still smiling, and continued on her way. A few minutes later, Kara resumed her run. Her mind recalled everything Joshua had told her about Renee-from sweet-talking people into her business deals, to decking a boyfriend she caught cheating on her. The affection in his voice was obvious, and Kara felt a little surge of jealousy, which she quickly surpressed. She was already on the Taelons' sh*t list. Falling in love with one of their most important prisoners could get her fired-or worse. She resolved to stop thinking about him.  
  
It wasn't until she stopped by at the Starbuck's, and found herself reminded of Joshua's eyes by her hot chocolate that she realized how futile her resolve was. Sipping irritibly at her drink, she cranked up her music, and started to laugh.  
  
It just **had** to be Jamie O'Neal's When I Think About Angels.  
  
_Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes  
Why do I see you when a stranger passes by  
I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind  
I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin  
And when it's raining  
You won't find me complainin' cause  
  
When I think about rain  
I think about singing  
When I think about singing  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then  
I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you  
  
  
_ Unfortunantly, only too true, Kara muttered to herself._  
  
The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss.  
I like the way that they  
Both linger on my lips. _ In my fantasies, at least._  
Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies  
Must be the way the heart is fluttering inside  
Beauitful distraction   
You make every thought a chain reaction_   
  
  
That's for sure!_  
  
When I think about rain  
I think about singing  
When I think about singing  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then  
I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you  
  
Anywhere I go  
Anything I do  
Everything around me baby  
Makes me think of you  
  
When I think about rain  
I think about singing  
When I think about singing  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then  
I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you.  
_  
  
Kara sat quietly in her booth, inwardly debating her next course of action. She didn't really like her job, anyway. What did she care if they fired her? If she played her cards right, she might get a new job at the Flat Planet. And if not, well, as a good friend of her said too often, c'est la vie. By the time the last chord in Angels in Waiting' had finished, Kara had made up her mind.  


* * *   


  
The footsteps were coming for him. Joshua curled up into a ball, knowing that it would do him no good, but his animal instinct told him that if he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him. Funny what a year or so of constant torture does to people.  
  
Rough hands grabbed him, and he was dragged unceremoniously down the hall towards Sandoval's Hell. Joshua suddenly remembered a line from the movie Bless the Child. The Devil's greatest achievement is that nobody believes he exists. _All they'd have to do is take a look at Sandoval_, Joshua thought bitterly. _If that doesn't prove the fallen angel's existance beyond a reasonable doubt, I don't know what would!_  
  
Joshua was strapped to the table, as usual, and straight in his line of sight was a glass of water. Joshua looked at the glass longingly. He hadn't had a drink in ages. Not long enough to kill him, but close enough.   
  
Joshua's periphreal vision watched Sandoval walk towards him, and he shuddered involuntarily. Sandoval just smiled. _Sadist._  
  
The agent followed Joshua's gaze to the glass of water, and, if it was even possible, his smiled widened. He walked over and picked up the glass.  
  
Thirsty, Mr. Doors?   
  
Joshua just glared at his tormentor. He knew what would happen next. His eyes dancing with the closet he could come to merriment, Sandoval took a sip of the water. Joshua groaned with jealousy, and Sandoval took another sip. Joshua closed his eyes, and so was startled by the large thump that sounded moments later. Opening his eyes again, he saw Sandoval collapsed on the floor, unconcious. Someone was undoing his bonds, and twisting around, Joshua saw it was Kara.  
  
Shhh, she whispered. Don't you dare make a sound, cowboy. Hopefully we'll be gone before anyone suspects anything. Sandoval's torture usually takes a couple hours, so we have that in our favor.  
  
Joshua's bonds undone, he began to slowly move his stiff limbs.  
  
C'mon Josh. I know you're sore, but get that cute little butt of yours moving, or we're both dead!  
  
The thought of death wasn't unappealing to Joshua, but the thought of Kara being at the mercy of the Taelons sufficiently motivated him to greater speed. Silently they stole through the Mothership, and reached the Portal. Joshua moved as if in a trance into the Portal, and Kara keyed the code that would take them to Earth.  


* * *   


  
North American Companion Protector Liam Kincaid knocked on Renee's door hesitantly.  
  
Hey Renee, he said. It's me.  
  
The door opened, and he stepped inside. He was momentarily surprised to find Renee sitting on the other side of the room, sipping a hot drink, until he remembered that her door opened automatically. Renee was staring out her window, and didn't acknowladge his presence.  
  
I was worried bout you when you called in sick today, Liam said carefully. You seemed fine last night. Anything wrong?  
  
Renee finally turned to face him, and he noted with concern her red and puffy eyes. The smile she gave him, however, was surprisingly bright.  
  
He's out, she said simply.  
  
Joshua?  
  
She nodded. Liam was floored.  
  
How? he asked, and Renee laughed.  
  
He and a Volunteer fell in love, she said. She got sick of patching up Sandoval's personal punching bag, and helped him escape. She turned back out to the window. They came to me last night, round midnight. Joshua wanted to let me know he was free, and they needed my help. You know, money, i.d.s, the usual.  
  
Where'd they go? Liam asked quietly.  
  
Renee shrugged.  
  
No idea, she answered honestly. We decided that once his escape was discover, I'd be the first outside questioned, because of our relationship. We figured the less I know, the less I could tell. She took another sip of her drink. Their online wedding's in a couple months. I'm maid of honor. You mind being best man?  
  
Online wedding? Liam asked incredulously.  
  
Liam, Renee's voice was full of dry humor, after she saved his butt at the cost of her job and her life as she knew it, how can you find matrimony that astounding?  
  
Why online? he asked.  
  
Well, not only does it fit their new computer nerd personaes, Renee grinned again, it's the only way I'll get to have a part in it. They'll be sending pictures too. No cake, though. Anyway, what do you say?'  
  
One look at Renee's face and Liam knew his answer.  
  
Sure.  
  
Renee's face brightened.  
  
Great! she said. I'll be sure to email Josh your answer.  
  
Liam paused before posing his next question.  
  
You're going to miss him, aren't you?  
  
  
Renee took it better than Liam thought she would.  
  
  
At least now I know he's not at Sandoval's mercy, she said. That knowladge is worth all the pain in the world.  
  
  
Liam saw her crystalline blue eyes start to shimmer, and he went off to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. When he returned she smiled at him gratefully, and the two friends sat in a comfortable silence. Tomorrow they would go on with their lives as if nothing had changed.  
  
  
Thousands of miles away, two lives began anew.  


* * *   
Finis


	3. Complicated

Complicated  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: The usual. Poor Joshua and co. belong to Tribune *hiss*, while Kara belongs to herself. The third in this little series, once again at Kathryn's request. *grin*  


* * *   
  


The bar was smokey and loud, as bars are wont to be. A tall, attractive young African American stood on the stage, singing all the latest hits with the voice of a siren.  
  
Sitting at the bar were a young man and a young woman. Men passing by looked at the woman appreciatively, her long brown hair framing a plain but attractive face. None tried to pick her up, as a ring glittering on her right hand said she was already taken. And the glares the young man sent the men who whistled at her told all who she belonged to.  
  
Joshua, Kara's voice was mildly dissaproving, lighten up. They are not doing anything inappropriate.  
  
They're looking at you, Joshua replied sullenly. Kara sighed.  
  
Wow, the worst of all the cardinal sins, she said sarcastically. Why don't you just lock me up in a tower in the middle of nowhere, and have me grow my hair out? Then you won't have to worry about anyone seeing me. Kathryn, oh Kathryn, let down your hair so I can climb the mahagony stair. Her voice had gotten sharper with each word, and she paused for a moment to get it under control. Josh, however much I love the fact that you love me enough to be possessive, chill a bit. Don't you trust me?  
  
Of course I do! Joshua protested.  
  
Then trust me enough to believe I know how far is too far.  
  
Joshua sighed, wanting but unable to protest. Kara was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it.  
  
The tense silence that had settled between them was broken by the arrival of the singer. She smiled as she approached them.  
  
Joshua and Kathryn Jinn? she asked. They nodded. I'm Jeanine Carter. Katie sent me here to get you. She would've come herself, but she's still setting up your bank account and arguing with your future employer.  
  
I thought Renee took care of the bank account. Joshua said.  
  
She did, Jeanine replied, but Katie wants to clean your escape of anything Renee. In case Renee's discovered, you won't be caught as well, and if you're caught, Renee won't be implicated. Protection for all parties. She laughed. God, I've been spending too much time with Katie. Anyway, I'll take you to her place when my shift is over.  
  
You have a lovely voice, Kara said.  
  
Thanks! Jeanine said with a smile. There's nothing I love more than a good ego stroke. With a friendly wave Jeanine returned to the stage, and Joshua ordered another round of drinks.  
  
They sat in silence, enjoying Jeanine's show.   
  
Hey babe, an unfamiliar voice crooned. A handsome young man slid into the seat neat to Kara's, and put an arm around her shoulder. Wanna dance?  
  
Not with you, Kara replied candidly.  
  
Not even somewhere more...private?  
  
Kara flashed her ring at him.  
  
I'm a married woman, slimeball, she said. Slither over to someone else.  
  
This snake is happy right where he is.  
  
Joshua abruptly stood and faced the creep.  
  
What's your name? he asked.  
  
George Hamwick.  
  
Okay, George Hamwick, since you seem to have a skull thicker than Hamwick is wide, here's a message for your brain. Joshua punched Hamwick's eye, causing his head to whip backwards with the force. Bug off.  
  
Hamwick stood, cradling his eye, and looking dangerous.  
  
Make me.  
  
Joshua was just about to level another punch when Kara grabbed his arm.  
  
Jeanine's leaving the stage, she said softly. Let's go.  
  
As they walked by a jukebox, Joshua put a quarter in, and shot Hamwick a dangerous look at Billy Gilman's She's My Girl began to play.  


* * *   
  


They met Jeanine outside in the parking lot.  
  
You wanted to start a brawl or something? she asked Joshua rhetorically. C'mon, Katie's place is a short walk from here.  
  
They walked to Katie's apartment in silence. The short, chubby young brunette pushed her glasses back up on her nose, and greeted the threesome happily.  
  
It's all settled, Katie said with a contented look. You've both got your own accounts, as well as a joint one. As J. Street's the one who really made your identities, there's no reason to worry about them. You both are covered.  
  
Where're we living? Joshua asked.  
  
Covington, Kentucky, Katie replied, grinning ruefully. I've got friends and family there. It's extremely low in Resistance activity and membership, and is quiet. Josh, you're a law professor at the local university. Believe me, it's a quaint old place, they don't care that you don't have a teaching degree, and there's very little chance that you'll be seen by somebody who'll know you. Kath, you've got a job in a local web design group. Both jobs are small, but the pay's decent, and the benefits good. She handed them a sheet of paper. You'll be living next door to my grandmother and aunt. That way I can keep a quiet eye on you both.  
  
Sure we'll be safe there? Joshua asked.  
  
If I wanted to burn in Hell when I die, I'd say yes, Katie sighed. No matter what we do, we leave tracks. There's no way to completely hide you, just as there's no way to completely fake a crime scene. But what I'm hoping is that Sandoval is going to blame this on the Resistance, and investigate it as such. Since I'm not Resistance, and none the resources I used are Resistance, he won't catch on. Okay, Jeanine, you're on.  
  
Jeanine smiled.  
  
Are you guys paticularly fond of your eye colors? she asked. And skin tones? Josh, how do you think you'd look in glasses?  
  
Joshua and Kara gaped at each other.  
  
What?  
  
Sherlockian School of Disguise, Katie said with a grin. People see what they expect to see. Alter your apperances a bit, and nobody'll think you're Joshua Doors and Volunteer Kara Burns.  
  
Oh, Kara said. Well, I've always wanted blue eyes. Cool contrast with brown hair, you know. I guess my skin could get darker, but not by much. And I think Josh would look good in glasses.  
  
Joshua shrugged.  
  
Do what you want with me, he said.  
  
Joshua, Kara glared at her husband, you have to feel comfortable and act comfortable in your new self. Therefore, it has to be of YOUR choosing. So choose!   
  
Joshua sighed.  
  
Fine, he grumbled. Green eyes, lighter skin if you can. Glasses are fine.  
  
Katie, who had been jotting this down, looked up at Joshua, concern written in her face. She studied him a moment, then spoke abruptly.  
  
Let's go to bed. These two look tired.  
  
Jeanine shot a questioning glance at her friend, and evidently found her answer. She led Kara and Joshua to their bedroom, showed them where the bathroom was, and wished them a goodnight.  
* * *   
  
Wrapped in her husband's arms, and safe in the darkness of their room, Kara finally found the courage to question Joshua.  
  
Josh, what's wrong?  
  
Joshua didn't answer immediately.  
  
What _isn't_ wrong? he retorted with forced humor.  
  
Irritated, Kara rolled over to face her husband.  
  
Seriously, Josh, she said reproachfully. You've been moody and depressed for the past couple months, and possessive to the point of ridiculousness. Now, however much I _adore_ being possessed by you, it's getting a bit confining. What's up? You're acting the way you did right after I spirited you out of the Mothership. After we got married you seemed better, and now this again. Will you please tell me what's going on?  
  
Joshua pulled Kara closer so that she was nestled in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
Do you know how precariously I sit on the brink of insanity? he asked quietly. Too much has happened too fast. I lost my mother when the Taelons came, I lost my father at One Taelon Avenue, and I nearly lost my free will there as well. Then I lost my friends and my life for the two years I spent as Sandoval's punching bag. I never had a strong sense of self before all of this. I was always standing in my father's shadow, so when all this happened, I had nothing to fall back on. Now I have you, and everything in me is screaming that I'm going to lose you, same as I lost everything else. I'd come unglued if that happened.  
  
Josh, you're NOT going to lose me. Kara said firmly.  
  
How can you be so sure? Joshua retorted. It's not like my mom or my dad PLANNED to die on me, it just happened! What if something happens to you that we can't prevent?  
  
Kara sighed, and took one of Joshua's hands in her own, squeazing it reassuringly.  
  
You're right, I can't be sure, she said. Nothing in life is certain. But worrying isn't going to change anything. Clutching me to you isn't going to help. Carpe diem, dearest. Seize the day, or, in this case, just live for today. You can't let your fears for tomorrow taint the happiness of today. She rolled over, and grabbed a prayer card out of her bag, and handed it to Joshua. Read this.  
  
Lord, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference, Joshua read softly.  
  
I can't promise you forever, Kara said, but I can promise you tonight. And tomorrow, I'll promise you tomorrow. And so on and so on, for as long as we're together.  
  
Joshua nodded, and kissed Kara's forehead. In silence and understanding, they fell asleep.  


* * *   
Finis


	4. Starting Over

Starting Over  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now, I don't think you ever will.  


* * *   


Joshua and Kathryn Jinn sat in their small kitchen, having an early breakfast before starting their first day of work.  
  
Kara sipped her coffee.  
  
When are you due in at work? she asked.  
  
Eleven, he replied. Wait, no, that's my first class. I'm supposed to be there at nine to get a tour, be shown my classroom, and prep up. You?  
  
Kara made a face.  
  
You teachers are so pampered, she mock sneered. If I leave right after I finish this coffee, I'll have fifteen minutes before I'm considered late.  
  
You mean they expect you in at seven thirty? Joshua gasped. Jerks.  
  
You can say that again and again and again and again! Kara said, and finished off her coffee. You know, you didn't tell me what you thought about the school when you first saw it. No time now, but I expect a full report when I get home!  
  
You got it, boss! Joshua replied, saluting his wife.  
  
Kara grabbed her carry bag, packed with a laptop, some sketches, and a book of esotaric HTML and Java tags. Joshua walked her to the door, and gave her a kiss goodbye.  
  
Good luck, he said.  
  
Back at ya, she replied. Going over to the Nolans?  
  
Joshua nodded.  
  
Kathy's already at work, he said. She leaves even earlier than you do, and Mrs. Nolan gets lonely being alone there all day.  
  
Kara kissed him again.  
  
You're so sweet.  
  
I know, Joshua replied. Now go!  
  
Kara laughed, gave him one last kiss, and and went to work.  
  
Joshua sighed as he watched his wife drive away, and walked down the steps, and across the small patch of lawn he and Kara shared with the Nolans.  
  
Hey Mrs. Nolan! he called out cheerfully as the door opened.  
  
Joshua! Mrs. Nolan said delightedly. Oh, come in, come in! It's so nice to see you.   
  
Joshua walked inside. The rooms had an old, cozy feel to them.  
  
How are your children? he asked.  
  
Oh, Denny's fine. And Bobby's getting married, don't you know. Never thought that would happen. He was going to marry a girl when he was seventeen, but I managed to talk him out of it, and then it seemed like he was never going to marry. But he's getting married soon. She was his first kiss.  
  
How sweet, Joshua said with a grin. Never would have expected it of Bobby Nolan. How bout Paul?  
  
Oh, Paul's fine, Mrs. Nolan said. He's in Social Security, you know. He seems to stay home a lot, though. I'm never quite sure whether he works or not. Kathy's a teacher. Patty's doing fine. She travels a lot. And Kathy, well, my Kathy, she works too much. She had to leave at six this morning! They work her too hard, especially with having to care with an old woman like me...would you like breakfast?  
  
No thank you, Mrs. Nolan, Joshua said. I had breakfast with Kara.  
  
Oh! Where is she? Did she not want to visit?  
  
Kara would have loved to visit, but she had to leave for work.  
  
Oh, that's a pity. Do you work?  
  
Yeah, I'm teaching at the law school in Cincinnati. I leave in an hour.  
  
Oh.  
  
Joshua spent a half-hour with the chatty, forgetful old woman. She was a hypochondriac, convinced that every little ache and pain was a deadly illness, and she repeated her questions, forgetting that she had already asked them, but Joshua enjoyed her company anyway. Everything about her was child-like, and he appreciated the little-found innocence.  
  
Well, I have to be going, Mrs. Nolan, he said finally. I need to get some things together, and then make sure I can find my way to the school. Don't want to be late on my first day.  
  
Oh no, you can't be late! Mrs. Nolan said. She slowly made her way to a small table next to her favorite chair, and picked something up. She handed it to Joshua. It's a Saint Josheph medal. It's to give you patience.  
  
Joshua smiled, and thanked her. He was still smiling when he drove off for school.  


* * *   


Kara was mad. No, she wasn't mad. She was **furious**!  
  
Katie, she muttered to herself, you are going to pay for this.  
  
Resolutely she returned her attention to her laptop, trying to ignore her boss' smelly, greasy, and overly close presence.  
  
You're good, Kara, Mr. Collins, her boss, murmured in her ear.  
  
Excuse me, sir, she said, standing abrupty. She made a beeline to the nearest payphone, and angrily dialed Katie's number.  
  
Katie's funeral home, you slice em, we dice em. Got a corpse? We've got a grave.  
  
Very funny, Katie, Kara snarled.  
  
Kara! Katie exclaimed. You sure work fast! Don't tell me you've already killed Collins. I thought your Baptist beliefs would have held you back for another couple of hours.  
  
Stuff a sock in it, Katie. I'm in no mood for your jokes, Kara snapped. You KNEW Collins was a pig?  
  
I've talked to the man, Kara. That's answer enough.  
  
Why didn't you tell me?  
  
If I told you, you wouldn't have taken the job.  
  
And with good reason! Good grief, Katie, I've been in this place for less than two hours and I already have plenty of material to charge him with sexual harrasment.  
  
Then do so. Katie's voice was surprisingly matter of fact.  
  
What?  
  
Charge the creep with sexual harrasment, Katie repeated. Believe me, he deserves it. If it has boobs and breathes, he'll screw it.  
  
Kara winced at Katie's vulgarity, but had to acknowladge the truth of her words.  
  
Why'd you send me to such a place? she asked. Couldn't you have found a better postion?  
  
Probably, Katie answered frankly, but this is the place that needs you.  
  
What do you mean, needs me?  
  
Katie sighed.  
  
Look, William Collins isn't just a pervert, she said. According to Big Brother, he's using the company to practice extortion and a whole slew of other crimes.  
  
Oh great, so my boss is a crook as well! That's just grand.  
Katie continued as if Kara hadn't spoken.  
  
But the others, Kara...they really need this job. If the company falls, we'll have a bunch of starving families. You're a natural leader, and you've got guts and initiative. If there's anybody can get Collins out of the management position and get the company in better order, it's you.  
  
Katie, you have been reading way too many American Revolution books, Kara said. Think about it. You're asking me to stage a coup and start a revolution!  
  
Your words, not mine.  
  
Kara glared at the phone, knowing Katie would correctly interpret the silence.  
  
Look, Kara, I know I'm asking a lot, but this is the only way I can think of to get a creep like Collins off the streets. I think you can do it. Lord, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference.'  
  
Kara winced as the prayer she gave Joshua returned to her.  
  
Fine, fine, fine, she grumbled. I'll try. She slammed down the phone, and stormed back to her desk.  
  
_Dammit, he's still there._  


* * *   


Joshua puttered nervously around his desk. Five minutes until his first class. Good grief, just because he practiced law didn't mean he was qualified to teach it!  
  
The bell rang, and the first students began filing into the room. Joshua gulped. _Joshua, you've faced down Sandoval and Volunteers. You've looked into the face of death. You've gotten married! **This** is nothing._  
  
Finally it seemed like everyone was there. Or at least enough to begin class. Joshua cleared his throat, and willed his nervousness not to show as he began.  
  
Hello. I'm Joshua Jinn, the new mock trial professor.* I know it's usual for the professor to prattle on about his life for the entire first class, but I'm going to be cruel and only say I was a practicing lawyer for ten years. Sorry, not going to catch up on missed sleep in this class. To Joshua's great surprise, the class chuckled. But I am going to go easy on you. Today, and only for today, I took your notes for you. Everything I planned to cover today is on here. You might take some notes, if someone asks a question pertaining to something I didn't write up, but for the most part all you have to do is stay awake and listen. He handed a girl in the front row the papers to be passed around. Just so you know, I've never been a teacher before. So if I do something stupid or un-teacher like, that's why. If you guys know classmates from another class, great. If you don't, get to know them. Any one of the people in this room could be either your oppposition, your second chair, or your judge. No matter which of the three he or she is, it would behoove you to know the biases, faults, strengths, and idiosyncrasies of your classmates. You don't have to be best friends, but a good knowladge of friend and foe is imperative to the battle that is a trial. As for the judge, I think that is self-explanatory. Anyway, we're going to spend the first term going over trial procedures and courtroom etiquette. Second term, after you've learned enough in your other classes to go to court', we'll start having some mock trials. Outside reading is recommended. Nothing is more impressive than being able to recite from memory any precedents or similiar cases. It's not requiered, but it'll be helpful ten years down the road, and it will improve your grade.  
  
Joshua clapped his hands together.  
  
So, enough with my ramblings, everybody got a paper? Good. Let's begin.  


* * *   


Joshua had just finished making the sauce when Kara walked through the door, looking exhausted.  
  
Mmm, spagetti, she moaned as she plopped onto a chair. You're a god, Joshua.  
  
Joshua laughed.  
  
I know, he said teasingly. How was your day?  
  
Well, Kara said, grabbing a soda out of the refridgerator, Katie has decided to use me as a pawn for her psychotic history-induced revolutionary tendancies.  
  
Meaning?  
  
The web design company she hired me to? She expects me to stage a coup, overthrow the perverted crook of a boss and keep the company from falling apart so the poor people who work there can keep their jobs without Big Brother closing the place down. She sipped her soda. So how was your day?  
  
Fun, actually, Joshua replied, dishing out pasta onto two plates, and handing Kara a plate. Classes went without a hitch. I think I'm going to like being a law teacher.  
  
Glad one of us is going to enjoy it, Kara mumbled.  
  
Oh come on, Joshua said, sliding into his seat. Don't tell me you're not looking forward to overthrowing your boss. You adore rescuing people and playing hero.  
  
Yeah, but who rescues the hero? Kara asked in retort.  
  
The hero's husband, of course.  
  
Kara smiled affectionately.  
  
For which the hero is eternally grateful, she replied.  
  
Suddenly starting over didn't seem so hard.  


* * *   
Finis  


  
*No clue if there's such a thing, but I don't care.


	5. Sunday

Sunday  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: Kara belongs to herself, Joshua to Tribune *hiss*, the EFC world to Tribune *hiss*, and the concept to me and Kathryn's birthday. :D  


* * *   


Kara heaved a huge, contented sigh as she slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark, the shades conveniently blocking the morning sun. She rolled over to check the clock. Nine. She smiled as her stomache voiced its discontent. Kara rolled over to order her husband to make breakfast, and found the bed empty. She frowned. Joshua was awake, it seemed, and probably working, if she knew him. She jumped up, wrapped a robe around herself, and walked out into the kitchen.  
  
Yep. He was working.  
  
Joshua, she said chidingly, it's Sunday.  
  
Yep.  
  
It's the Sabbath.  
  
To some religions.  
  
You're not supposed to work.  
  
Joshua looked up, and glared at her above his spectacles. _What is it with teachers, spectacles, and glaring? If Joshua went to teaching school, I'd think it was taught or something._  
  
Kara, I have classes tomorrow. I have students expecting graded papers. I didn't get it done Friday because I spent the entire evening preventing you from murdering your boss, and I couldn't get it done yesterday because it was our first month anniversary. God will forgive me if I work on a Sunday. Wasn't it Jesus said that the laws were made for the people? And if I recall properly, he worked miracles on Sundays, even though the pharacies told him it was illegal.  
  
Kara stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
Church's in thirty minutes, she said. Breakfast?  
  
Not going, and in a sec, Joshua said.  
  
Why aren't you going? she asked.  
  
Work.  
  
C'mon, Josh, surely it can wait the hour it takes to do Mass!  
  
Hour and a half, if we get the fast priest. Remember, dear, it takes fifteen minutes to get there, and fifteen minutes to get back. And I checked the schedule. We have Father Jack today. It'll be three hours, not including transportation time.  
  
That's two broken Commandments.  
  
Nope, only one. Don't work on Sundays and go to Church are the same Commandment.  
  
Kara rolled her eyes. Duh. She needed food, she wasn't thinking properly. _Why wasn't I suspicious when he asked me to give him Bible tutoring? I should've known he'd use it against me! He's taking lessons from Katie._  
  
Kara went back to their room and got dressed. When she returned to the kitchen, Joshua was just laying out plates of fluffy pancakes.  
  
Mmm, I love you, she moaned as she sat down and dug in.  
  
Joshua smirked.  
  
Me or my cooking? he asked.  
  
Whichever one feeds me.  
  
They ate in silence, Joshua busy grading his papers, and Kara studying him intently. Finally, Kara checked her watch, and started.  
  
Gotta go, she said, kissing her husband on the cheek.  
  
Pray for me, Joshua replied absently.  
  
You need it, Kara said archly. Joshua didn't even notice as she left.  


* * *   


The morning traffic was surprisingly light, and Kara made record time to the nearby Baptist church. She snagged a seat close to the musicians, and spent the minutes before Mass began in quiet contemplation.  
  
_God, _she thought wryly, _thank you for allowing Joshua to not only adjust to his new job, but to love it. However, must he love it **so** much? I'd be ever so grateful if you'd get him to calm down a little bit and pay some more attention to his life. Or me. And give me the strength to deal with Collins, because without Your help I'll kill that pig in ten seconds. I know this is a bad thought, but he should have been drowned at birth, the pig! Okay, okay, stop the murder plans....they could be used as evidence of premediation...So thank you for helping Joshua and myself escape, the friends that also helped us, and for Joshua. His new found adoration of teaching (which I call obsession) may annoy the hell out of me sometimes, and he and Katie may tease me incessantly about actually being religious, but I can't imagine life without him anymore. Amen._  
  
Kara sighed, and felt the tension seep out of her body. It felt good to get her thoughts out into the open...so to speak. The same effect could probably be achieved by seeing a psychiatrist, but psychiatrists charged a hundred bucks per hour, while a discussion (or whining session) with God was for free. Kara smirked. _What a tough choice._  
  
The first chords of the opening song woke Kara from her reverie, and she stood with the rest of the congregation as the Mass began.  


* * *   
Finis


	6. When Old Meets New...

When Old Meets New...  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: Kara belongs to herself. Joshua belongs to Tribune *hiss*.  


* * *   


Kara plopped her briefcase on her desk, and glowered at it. The traffic that morning had been horrible, and she was venting her anger on her briefcase. It couldn't talk, so it couldn't shout for help if she beat it into a leathery pulp....  
  
Mr. Collins, a familiar voice said smoothly. Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.  
  
No. It couldn't be....  
  
Ms. Palmer, Mr. Collins simpered, what an honor....  
  
It was.  
  
Kara blanched, and snuck towards Collins' office. _What's Renee doing here?_  
  
What can I do for you, Ms. Palmer?  
  
Doors International needs a new webpage, and your company came highly recommended. _Yeah, sure, by who, Addicts Anonymous?_  
  
Collins began a long speech about his humble' little company, which Renee briskly interrupted.  
  
Excellent. I'll have my lawyer fax you the papers, and we'll arrange a meeting with your premier design expert. Good day, Mr. Collins.  
  
Good day, Ms. Palmer. It was an honor...  
  
Kara jumped back from the door as Renee opened it and strode out purposefully. Renee caught sight of her and paused, as if trying to remember who she was, but Kara saw no flash of recognition in her eyes, and Renee continued walking out of the building. Kara breathed a sigh of relief, and rushed over to the telephone.  
  
Is Big Brother conducting an investigation on us? she asked the moment the phone was picked up, without giving Katie a chance to greet her.  
  
What? Katie asked.  
  
Big Brother. Investigation. Us.  
  
There's always an investigation on you guys. Why?  
  
What about with DI?  
  
Okay, you've beyond lost me, Kara. What happened?  
  
I saw Renee.  
  
A gasp.  
  
Did she recognize you?  
  
She looked as if I was familiar, but she didn't place my face. Supposedly she's here to hire us to build DI a new webpage, and Collins was too busy ogling at her breasts to find her story suspicious. Why would DI go to Cincinnati, Ohio, just for a webpage expect, which they probably already have hundreds of?  
  
You have a point. I'll look into, see if any of the guys knows what's going on.  
  
Kara's shoulders slumped with relief, and she felt a sudden pang of curiousity.  
  
Katie, she asked, who are your contacts?  
  
If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya.  
  
Okay, then how'd you find them? You're only twenty, too young to be in the law enforcement.  
  
Katie laughed.  
  
Especially since I'm still in college, she said. Naw, I happen to work in the bar across from the J. Edgar Hoover building, and I have a face that says Trust me'. People, especially drunk men, love to confide their troubles to me. You can learn a lot from just keeping your ears open.  
  
That's for sure, Kara said. Well, see ya.  
  
See ya. I'll call you if they know anything.  
  
Kara hung up, and returned to work.  


* * *   


Joshua started as he heard the door slam. _Ten bucks says Collins made another move._  
  
Bath, massage, brownies? he asked as he shut down his laptop. Kara plopped down in the chair across from him.  
  
Talk, bath, massage, brownies, she corrected.  
  
Okay, Joshua said, let's talk.  
  
I saw Renee.  
  
Joshua gaped at her.  
  
I'm not kidding. Renee was at the office today. Supposedly she's hiring us to build DI's new webpage. I called Katie, and she's going to see if DI's helping Big Brother investigate the company. She saw me, but she didn't recognize me. I did seem familiar to her, however, so she might figure out who I am. I just hope it comes to her when she's alone.  
  
Joshua was surprisingly silent.  
  
How did she seem? he asked finally.  
  
I didn't really have time to tell, Kara answered honestly, but she seemed fine to me. She had that same mischieveous gleam in her eye that she gets when she's playing business, and she didn't look tired.  
  
Joshua nodded, and stood.  
  
Bath time?  
  
Kara grabbed her husband's hand, and kissed it softly.  
  
I know you miss her, she said quietly.  
  
She was the only reason I knew Dad loved me, he replied. She knew him almost as well as Mom did, and even more than me. She's practically family.  
  
Kara nodded, letting Joshua release his emotions. He didn't continue, and she finally broke the silence.  
  
I think we both could use a bath and massage, she said as she stood. C'mon. She led him to the bathroom, both trying not to think about how this development would change their life.  


* * *   
Finis


	7. ...Chaos Ensues

...Chaos Ensues  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: The usual.  


* * *   


Something was ringing. Ringing was bad. Make ringing go away.  
  
Kara flung her hand in the direction of the annoying sound, and was startled into complete consciousness by a loud crash and a throb of pain in her hand.  
  
Eiouch! Grumbling and cradling her injured hand, Kara leaned over and picked up the phone.  
  
Bout time, Katie snapped. Thought the house had been broken into or something. How big's your phone? It made one heck of a crash.  
  
Katie, Kara said coldly, it is six o'clock in the morning. What are you doing on the phone? Her polite tone signified Kara's immense displeasure.  
  
Oh, right, right. Yes, it is early, isn't it? Oh....but...ah, well, anyway, right, the point, the point. Katie was clearly nervous, though Kara could not guess as to the reason why. I did as you asked and looked into the matter. Yes, Big Brother is conducting an investigation on your company, or rather, your boss, and yes, Doors International has something to do with it. What, I do not know. Why, I do not know. In fact, I know very little. Pretty much nothing, you could say. In fact, you might as well call it nothing, because that's all it is. Nothing. Complete and utter nothing. Total, complete and utter-  
  
Shut up! Kara snapped. Katie complied. Katie, you're babbling. And you only babble when you are nervous or have had a Coke. You haven't had a Coke in six years, so you must be nervous. Why?  
  
I don't know, Katie answered. Probably just the time. Me being the nightowl I am, I looked up all this stuff in the middle of the night. Well, actually, I started right after hanging up, but I found most of what I was looking for round midnight. And I may love the night, but it does give me the heebie jeebies. And strange things have been happening. It's silly, really, and all easily explained, but I still get a bad feeling about this. By the pricking in my thumbs, something wicked this way comes' and all that jazz.  
  
Have you been listening to one of Douglas Adams' books on tape?  
  
Yes, The Long Dark Tea Time of the Soul.  
  
Thought so. So did you find out anything other than confirmation of my suspicions?  
  
We-ell, Katie drawled, this isn't for sure, but it's part of the reason I'm so edgy and nervous. Sandoval's taken an interest in this case.  
  
Why?  
  
Because Renee's involved. And where Renee's involved, Liam's involved. And where Liam's involved, Sandoval is sure to have his nose stuck inquisitively in, hoping it's the shred of evidence he needs to prove Liam's in the Resistance and kick his butt to Kingdom Come.  
  
Kara felt oddly calm about all this. She knew she should be pacing, she should be screaming, she should be pulling out her hair and sobbing OH MY GOD, PLEASE DON'T LET HIM FIND ME! She did none of those things. She just sat on the bed, holding the phone. She felt like a character in one of Douglas Adams' books, who acted like everything was completely normal in the midst of utter chaos. She vaguely wondered if perhaps Mr. Adams was scripting her life, and this wasn't really her life at all, then shoved the notion aside. She was spending too much time around Katie. Her thoughts were getting more random by the day.  
  
I'm going to help them, Kara said abruptly.  
  
What?  
  
I'm going to go to the Fibbies and help them.  
  
Why?  
  
For the same reason you wanted me to take this bloody job.  
  
Did you not hear the words Sandoval', interested', and this case' put together in the same sentence?  
  
I heard them, and I couldn't care less. If I let the Fibs go about the investigation without inside help, they'll get the evidence and shut down the company. With inside help, however, they just might be persuaded to merely arrest the boss and leave the company alone.  
  
And if Sandoval finds you?  
  
Put on my brightest smile and try to out-act Emma Thompson.  
  
I see. Lovely plan. Well, I see you've got the situation covered. I'll just hang up and start assembling the forces to break you out of the Mothership again. Be Prepared', as the Boy Scouts would say. Katie's voice started to speed up, and took on that odd part British, part Italian, and part Australian accent that she unconsciously adopted while in the throw of great emotion. It was a very odd accent, and it never failed to disconcert those who heard it.  
  
Yes, you can never be too prepared, Kara agreed. Goodbye.  
  
Cheerio.  
  
Kara rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. Typical Katie. Rolling over, she turned to find Joshua still asleep. Grinning, she decided to get up and make him breakfast in bed. Let the man sleep in a little. He worked too hard, anyway. The news that their new lives were in serious jeopardy could wait for an hour or two.  


* * *   


WHAT?!?  
  
Kara took a quiet sip of her coffee before replying.  
  
Renee is involved in an investigation into my company, she replied. And I'm going to assist the investigation so that they don't close down the company.  
  
No. Absolutely not. I will chain you to the bed before I let you go out and call Sandoval's attention to us!   
  
Who says Sandoval's attention will be on us?  
  
Joshua jumped up angrily.  
  
Sandoval keeps an eagle eye on Renee, he hissed, hoping to get the evidence he needs to have her arrested for Resistance activity. So naturally his attention will be on this investigation, and he'll see you, and he'll recognize you, and we'll have Volunteers at our door before you had time to even say Oh sh*t'.  
  
Joshua, calm down. Kara snapped. You're over-reacting. Remember, my eyes, hair, and skin tone have been changed. Street has made me a new identity. I may look like Volunteer Kara Burns, but to him it will only be a vague resemblance. He never knew me by name when I worked for him, and I doubt he's stared at my picture enough to recognize me should he see me now. I have to do this, Josh, and I don't care what you say.  
  
This is absurd, Joshua grumbled. Why can't someone else do it?  
  
Because the others don't know Katie, and Katie knows the agent in charge.  
  
I'm going to kill her.  
  
Joshua, if you don't shut up and deal with this, I'll chain you to the bed.  
  
Joshua glared at his wife.  
  
You're an idiot, he snapped.  
  
And you married me anyway, Kara retorted smoothly. Now finish your breakfast. I'm calling Katie to give the SAC a little warning of my coming and a recommendation, then I'm heading out. You have about a half-hour to get yourself out of the doghouse. She stood, and headed back into the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Joshua sighed, and stared moodily into his coffee. He knew he should apologize, or else he'd find himself sleeping on the couch tonight, but he couldn't. What the hell was she thinking, throwing herself at Sandoval? Because that was basically what she was doing.  
  
_Damn woman and her damn desire to play super hero_, he thought furiously.  
  
Kara walked out of the bedroom, dressed in a very attractive long black skirt and white shirt. She looked at him icily, and, practically lifting her nose up at him as she passed, walked out of the house. Joshua returned his gaze to his now cold coffee.  
  
Yep, he was definitely on the couch tonight.  


* * *   


Kara walked nervously into to the Cincinnati police station, which was currently hosting the agents looking into her company, or so Katie told her. She tried to smile at the receptionist and thought she failed miserably. Luckily, the receptionist didn't seem to notice.  
  
Can I help you? she asked.  
  
Yes, Kara replied. I'm looking for Agent Fitzwilliam.  
  
Mrs. Jinn, I presume? a man asked, looking up from a file he was reading. Kara smiled at him, and held out her hand.  
  
That would be me, she said. And you are Agent Fitzwilliam, I presume?  
  
Agent Fitzwilliam laughed.  
  
You presume correctly, he said. Richard Fitzwilliam, at your service.  
  
Kara studied him. He wasn't handsome per se, but something about his friendly manner made one look twice. He looked to be in his early thirties, and had the bearing of a military man.  
  
I was a Colonel, Agent Fitzwilliam said, correctly interpreting Kara's look. Kara blushed, and he laughed. Don't worry, ma'am, you're not the first, and you won't be the last. I seem to have military man' stamped on my forehead. Kara laughed, and immediately relaxed. So, if you'll follow me, we can talk in private about what you can do for me, and what I can do for you.  
  
He led her to a small office, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Please, have a seat, he said, gesturing to a chair. Kara complied. Agent Fitzwilliam sat behind the desk. So, this morning I get a call from my good friend Katie at a ridiculously early hour for her. She tells me that a beautiful young woman is going to come to my office, but not to get my hopes up, because she was married. She also told me that this young woman would be able to help me, if I in turn helped her. Naturally this intrigued me, but Katie, being the sadist that she is, refused to give me anymore information, and hung up abruptly. Now that you're here, my curiosity can finally be sated, if you care to do so.  
  
Kara smiled.  
  
I would be happy to ease your suffering, she said. You are currently investigating Rosings Web Designs, correct? Agent Fitzwilliam nodded. I am employed there. My first day on the job, Mr. Collins, the owner, manager, and general head honcho of the place, started putting the moves on me', for lack of better expression. When I called Katie to yell at her for giving me such a crummy job, she told me of Collins' past history. I was to make sure the company wasn't shut down, so the others who worked there could keep their jobs. Being a super hero at heart, I agreed to martyr myself and stay on the job. And when I heard about this investigation, I realized I was in the unique position to assist your investigation. I have access to financial records, and other pertinent information.  
  
And what do you want in return for this service? Agent Fitzwilliam asked.  
  
Collins uses the company as a front for his activities, Kara said, so it appears as if the entire company is corrupt, instead of just him. I will do everything I can to assist the investigation, if you forgo closing down the company, and content yourselves with arresting Collins.  
  
Agent Fitzwilliam nodded.  
  
Sounds reasonable, he said. I think your request can easily be fulfilled. We have another civilian assistant in our investigation, Ms. Renee Palmer, from Doors International. We figured that Collins' love for beautiful women and huge ego would prevent him from being suspicious of Ms. Palmer.  
  
You figured rightly, Kara said.   
  
That's nice to know. Collins is such an idiot, it's really embarrassing that he's avoided jail for so long. Anyway, Ms. Palmer, Agent Lucas, and myself will come to your house tomorrow, if that's convenient. What time would be best?  
  
My husband is a professor at the local law school, Kara said. He has three classes in a row beginning at two. So two fifteen?  
  
Sounds good, Agent Fitzwilliam said, then stood. Kara stood as well, and they shook hands. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Jinn.  
  
You as well, Agent Fitzwilliam.  
  
Kara smiled at the agent, and turned around and walked out the door. She felt the tension leave her shoulders as the first step was completed. Now she just had to finish the investigation without getting arrested.  


* * *   


Renee's body collapsed like a rag doll into a chair the moment she got into her hotel room. She was beginning to seriously regret letting Richard talk her into assisting his case. She should have said a firm NO' the moment he told her Collins was a womanizer-even if Richard was an old flame who had put his life on the line for her countless times. She would do anything for him in return, even die for him if he asked it of her.  
  
However, asking her to deal with Collins was just too much.  
  
She sighed, and managed to gather enough energy to reach into her purse and pull out her global. She needed to see what Sandoval was up to, as he'd taken an almost obsessive interest in her affairs ever since Joshua's escape, and if she didn't check in soon, Worrywart Liam was going to bite her head off. He had been oddly protective of late, ever since Jack and then the Dreamstalker, and if it hadn't been so damn annoying, she might have considered it sweet.  
  
Hey Renee! Liam's voice said as his face appeared on the small screen.  
  
Hey Liam, she replied. How's ole Sandy doing?  
  
Eagle eye on you, as always, Liam answered. How's the case?  
  
Renee sighed.  
  
Hell, she said candidly. I'd gladly give my life for Richard, but asking me to deal with Collins is asking much too much.  
  
That bad, huh?  
  
Worse. The man sexually harasses every one of his female employees, even the married ones! And to top it all off, the a-hole is married himself! Or so the receptionist tells me.  
  
You sure you can trust her?  
  
Well, judging by the way he stared at my breasts instead of my eyes throughout our entire meeting, I'd say it sounds in character. And the jerk's been calling me all day to meet for dinner to go over business details'. Ugh. He must've gone to school to learn so many bad pick up lines. I think the only one he didn't use was hey baby, what's your sign?'  
  
You have my sympathy.  
  
I'd prefer your gun, so I can go and blast his head off.  
  
Don't you have your own?  
  
With Sandoval keeping such a close eye on me, I've actually had to use my DI bodyguards to protect myself instead of carrying a gun in my purse. All I have is pepper spray.  
  
Ah, yes, pepper spray, every woman's best friend.  
  
Yep. I've used it before. Very useful stuff. I'd take it over a diamond any day.  
  
So you'd actually prefer a bottle of pepper spray to an engagement ring? Interesting.  
  
Never said that, and who says I'm getting engaged?  
  
Rhetorical question, Renee.  
  
Why do people ask rhetorical questions?  
  
To force other people to think.  
  
After all I've been through, you want me to think? Meanie.  
  
I know, I'm cruel. And why'd you use a diamond as an example? Why not a dog? They are another source of protection.  
  
A dog is man's best friend, idiot. A diamond is supposedly a woman's best friend.  
  
Oh.  
  
The good natured argument had trickled to a stop, and they sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
So, Renee said finally, we have yet another civilian assistant on the team. Richard, Charlotte, and I are going over to her house tomorrow to plan our attack.  
  
Really? Liam asked. Who?  
  
A Kathryn Jinn. She works for Collins, poor woman, and she's going to be our inside source. Anything we can't get from Collins, we get from her. She hesitated, then continued speaking. She bears an absolutely eerie resemblance to Kara.  
  
D'you think it could be her?  
  
Renee shrugged.  
  
I don't know, she said. She has different color eyes, skin tone, and hair, but her facial structure looks the same. I don't know. Maybe she just has that' type of face.  
  
Maybe, Liam said. I'd keep an eye on her, though. You know how Sandoval's keeping an eagle eye on you? Well, I think he's going to try to insert himself into the investigation. At first I thought he was going to send an agent to be his eyes and ears, but now that you've mentioned the presence of somebody new, this Kathryn might be his girl.  
  
Renee shook her head.  
  
I don't think so, she said. And besides, even if Sandoval is overtly curious, why should we worry? There's nothing Resistance in this. I have nothing to hide.  
  
I have a feeling about this, Renee, Liam said. And it says that this case is a lot more than it appears to be. Just keep an eye on her.  
  
I will, Renee promised.  
  
The two friends said their good nights, and closed their globals.  


* * *   


I know it's cliched, but you sure this is the right place?  
  
Agent Charlotte Lucas grinned at her partner, then checked the paper in her hand.  
  
Yep, this is it, she replied.   
  
The occupants of the car watched as a middle-aged brunette peered through one of the house's windows, then immediately scurried away.  
  
Looks like we triggered the alarm, Renee said dryly. They got out of the car, and walked to the front door. Agent Fitzwilliam was the one to knock.  
  
Kara opened it almost immediately.  
  
Hey! she said. C'mon in. Mrs. Nolan just called to ask me who I had over, so hold on a sec while I hang up. She hurried away, and the three guests could hear her say her goodbyes to Mrs. Nolan.  
  
Kara walked back into the room.  
  
Sorry about that, she said. My next door neighbor and her daughter live alone, and consequently have a tendency to be busybodies. Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?  
  
They all declined, and Kara herself sat at the table.  
  
So, she said, seeing as I'm the most talkative person here at the moment, what's the plan?  
  
That's what we're here to find out, Fitzwilliam replied. Now that we've got everybody, we need to figure out what to do. Any ideas?  
  
Before we get into ideas, Charlotte interrupted, perhaps Mrs. Jinn should be told Mr. Collins' past offenses.  
  
That would be useful, Kara said, and please, it's Kara.  
  
Charlotte nodded.  
  
Okay, Collins' previous offenses. Would you like the long list or the abbreviated version? His tone was jesting, but Kara had a feeling his words were not far from the truth.  
  
Abbreviated, please, she replied.  
  
Well, he hasn't done anything monstrous and disgusting, like murder or rape. Not even aggravated assault. What he has done is petty thievery, extortion, money laundering, tax evasion, peeping, and stalking.  
  
What's peeping? Kara asked, her brows furrowed with perplexion.  
  
The act of being a Peeping Tom, Fitzwilliam answered.  
  
And what was the stalking thing about?  
  
Well, it involved a woman named Elizabeth Bennet. Because her grandfather was an old fuddy duddy, and she had no brothers, the home her family lived in was entailed to Collins, his godson. In a fit of Christian charity (and carnal lust, probably), Collins goes to visit the family, and marry one of the daughters, so to keep the estate in the family. The eldest was already engaged, so he started paying court to the second, Elizabeth. Her mother encouraged it, but Elizabeth said no when he proposed. Collins was too dumb to take no for an answer, and so stalked her, convinced that she was merely trying to increase his love by suspense. She finally had to get a restraining order put on him and get married to another man before he finally realized she didn't want him.  
  
Good grief!  
  
Indeed.  
  
So what are you investigating him for now?  
  
Running up false expenses, Fitzwilliam replied. I forget the official name.  
  
It sounds simple to me, Renee said, speaking for the first time. They all turned to look at her. Doors'll keep an account of expenses incurred, and Kara will get a copy of Collins' personal accounts. She went into greater detail, and Fitzwilliam nodded.  
  
Sounds good, he said. Char?  
  
Sounds good to me too, she said.  


* * *   


Joshua whistled as he unlocked his front door, struggling to maintain a hold on the huge bouquet of roses in his arms. He had guessed correctly the night before, and had ended up sleeping on the couch. It was an experience he did not mean to repeat, and he resolved to make up at all costs. Hence the roses.   
  
He stopped whistling when he walked inside, wanting to surprise his wife. He snuck into the kitchen, and stopped abruptly. The roses fell from his suddenly nerveless arms, and all he could do was stare at the scene before him.  
* * *   
Kara felt the presence of somebody behind her. The others had not yet noticed. She turned around to see who it was.  
  
Joshua! she gasped, startled.  
  
All conversation stopped at her exclamation. Kara hurried to smooth over the scene.  
  
Guys, this is my husband, Joshua Jinn. Josh, this is Renee Palmer, and Agents Richard Fitzwilliam and Charlotte Lucas.  
  
Pleasure to meet you, Fitzwilliam said with a smile, extending his hand. Joshua made no move to reciprocate. His eyes were locked on Renee, and his face had gone frighteningly pale.  
  
Kara could see the pieces slowly falling together in Renee's eyes, and panicked.  
  
Josh, dear, you look terrible! she said in a rush, jumping to her feet and grabbing his arm. Let's get you to bed. She turned to her guests. Do you mind letting yourselves out?  
  
No, of course not, Charlotte said compassionately as she stood. Kara stood holding Joshua's arm as the others left. When she heard the front door close, she turned to her husband.  
  
What were you doing home? she asked. Your classes don't end until four.  
  
My...my middle class was canceled, Joshua replied softly. I was going to bring you...those. He gestured to the fallen roses. His mind, however, was clearly somewhere else. His body began to tremble, and Kara cursed silently as she quickly led him to the bed. He immediately collapsed. His skin felt clammy, and though Kara knew next to nothing about medicine, she had watched enough t.v. to guess that he was suffering from shock. She sighed and shook her head. She then covered her husband with covers, made sure he had enough pillows, and then went to call Katie.  


** * * * **  


Sandoval paced the length of his office.   
  
To spy, or not to spy?  
His sources told him that the case had no Resistance ties, and that Renee Palmer was involved merely at the request of an old friend. It was plausible. Sandoval didn't buy it for a second. His instincts, finely honed from years as Companion Protector and FBI agent, told him that there was something important about this case.  
That decided it. He'd send somebody in.  


* * *   


Kara sat beside Joshua, a book lying forgotten on her lap. He had yet to wake up, and she had no idea whether to let him sleep, or force him to awake.  
  
She had called Katie earlier in the evening, and the other girl managed to soothe her fears about Renee.  
  
Kara, the woman deals with espionage every day, she had said. Do you really think she's going to walk up to Sandoval and say, Hey, did you know Kathryn Burns is now Mrs. Kara Jinn?'  
  
Kara had to acknowledge the truth of that. Renee knew what they were running from-she wouldn't give them away.  
  
The phone rang, forcing Kara to abandon her train of thought. She picked up the receiver with a small sigh.  
  
Hello? she said.  
  
There've been some developments, Katie said.  
  
On what? Kara asked.  
  
The case, of course! Katie snapped, and Kara rolled her eyes.   
  
What kind of developments? she asked.  
  
You're getting an extra agent.  
  
A mole?  
  
I don't know. Name's Franklin Harris, fresh out of Quantico. Ten years at the Baltimore PD, three on the Homicide division. Graduated with decent grades-not failing, but not honors. I've found nothing suspicious about him-no obvious connection with Sandoval, but I'm still new to all this stuff, and Sandoval IS an evil genius, so I wouldn't rule it out. He'll be with y'all in about three days.  
  
Did you just say y'all?  
  
Hey, I got the info from a homesick hillbilly. Had to reach deep down into my Kentucky roots to get to him.  
  
You're odd, Katie.  
  
Why bless yer heart, chile!  
  
Kara rolled her eyes again at Katie's atrocious southern belle accent.  
  
Thanks for calling, she said, changing the topic.  
  
No problem. I've always loved a good piece of espionage.  
  
Doesn't seem very fun to me.  
  
Ah, that's because you're the king piece. We pawns get all the fun, without the attention.  
  
Only if you're a bad chess player.  
  
How did you guess I suck at the game?  
  
Kara had to laugh.  
  
I better go, before I run up my phone bill.  
  
True. That's the one thing globals have over telephones. Anyhow, toidles.  
  
See ya.  
  
Kara shook her head as she hung up the phone. She felt a migraine building up, and she suddenly felt like strangling Sandoval. All she wanted was a normal life, dammit! She just wanted a good job, a nice house, and Joshua. Was that too much to ask?  


* * *   


Renee stalked down the hospital hall, ignoring people as they dove out of her way. She stormed into one of the rooms, nearly knocking down a nurse in her fury.  
  
The doctor tried to stand in her way.  
  
Ma'am, please!  
  
She ignored him, and marched up to the bed.  
  
Just what the hell are you trying to do? she snapped.  
  
The occupant, Sean O'Connel, grinned ruefully.  
  
Sorry Ray, the bodyguard said. It just happened.  
  
How? she asked.  
  
I tripped during my morning jog, Sean explained. The roads here can be pretty crummy, and there was this rock jutting out of the pavement that I didn't see.  
  
Broke his leg, the doctor inserted.  
  
So I took the liberty of calling my backup. Sean used his head to indicate the before unnoticed third person in the room. Ray, this is Manny Johnson, my temporary replacement. Manny, this is Renee Palmer, your new goddess.  
  
Manny stepped forward and grinned.  
  
Pleased to meet you, he said. I've been looking to change religions.  
  
Renee gave him a mechanical smile, her mind busy assessing her new body guard.  
  
He was easy on the eyes, at least. Tall, with dark hair and magnetic green eyes. He looked well built, and seemed strong enough, though Renee knew appearances could be deceiving. He also seemed friendly, so he would do until Sean was better. That decided, Renee turned back to her injured bodyguard and friend.  
  
How big was this rock you tripped on? she asked.  
  
Sean shrugged.  
  
Big enough to trip on, he answered with a smile.  
  
Renee grinned at him, her blue eyes suddenly mischievous.  
  
Oh really, she drawled. I bet you broke your leg on purpose, just to get out of this town without losing pay.  
  
Hey, the only reason we're having a sane conversation here is because I'm doped up! Otherwise I'd be screaming in agony. Sean put on a tone of mock hurt.  
  
This coming from the man who rang through every single verse of 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall and the Loveboat theme song with a bullet in the shoulder.  
  
Sean raised his hands in the air, surrendering.  
  
I admit it! he cried dramatically. You've found me out. I hate this town, I hate it! But my creditors are at my door! They broke down my door! They're eating me out of house and home! I need the cash!  
  
Renee rolled her eyes, smiling.  
  
Thank God you never got it into your head to become an actor, Sean, she said.   
  
Sean stuck out his tongue, and Renee responded in kind. She belatedly remembered Manny, and turned to the man.  
  
Come with me, she said. I'll take you back to the hotel, give you the run down, and show you to your room.  
  
Manny smiled.  
  
Thanks, that'd be great.  
  
They said their goodbyes to Sean, and left the room.  


* * *   


Kara grimaced as she glanced into Mr. Collins' office. _Poor Renee_, she thought grimly. The CEO was in the office trying to negotiate with Collins. He was stalling, and while that was a good thing for the investigation (as he billed by the hour), a second spent in Mr. Collins' leering company was a second too long.  
  
Resolutely Kara returned her attention to the computer screen before her. Mr. Collins may have been a leering, over-testosteroned fool, but he had the unexpected sense to password protect his personal accounts. This made life much harder for her. Kara was not a hacker, had no friends who were hackers, and she somehow doubted the ___ for Dummies company published a book called Hacking for Dummies'. She had tried his name, his wife's name, his wife's maiden name, and his birthday, with no success. Her sole comfort was in the wry observation that he was paying her by the hour to turn him in to the Feds.   
  
She typed in Rosings. Nope.  
  
Women? Nope.  
  
Breasts? Nope.  
  
Sex? Nope.  
  
Money? Nope.  
  
LadyCather-It wasn't until she had hit enter that Kara realized that the last three letters were cut off. Sighing, she waited for the expected Password Incorrect', mentally searching for another option. Because of this, it was some moments before she realized she was in.  
  
_I should've known_, she thought. _Of course he would make the founder of Rosings his password. He's made her his religion in everything but name_.  
  
She started browsing through the accounts, but to her dismay found them indecipherable. She'd have to show them to Richard and Charlotte. Kara made a copy of the accounts onto a disk, and stuck it in her pocket. She then quit the program, and went back to work. When Renee walked out of Collins' office, Kara gave her a discreet thumbs up and a grin, and the other woman smiled with relief.  
  
They were finally getting somewhere.  


* * *   
  


As Kara got closer to home, a sense of dread began to build. Joshua had woken up about a half hour after Katie's call, but he hadn't said a word. He just sat by the bedroom window, staring out into space, lost in thought. Kara had known that seeing Renee would be painful for her husband, but she never imagined this severe a reaction.  
  
_The woman's associated with some of his most painful memories, Kara,_ she reminded herself. _Of course he's going to be shocked._  
  
She shook her head as she opened her front door.  
  
_This is **beyond** shocked._  
Inside, Joshua still hadn't stirred. Kara walked over to him, and tried once again to get his attention.  
Hey honey, she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. No response. I've hacked my way into Collins' personal accounts. Nothing. I'm taking them over to Richard, Charlotte, and Renee to decipher. A flicker of emotion flashed through Joshua's eyes, but that was all. Kara sighed. Well, I have to go. She kissed Joshua once again, and sadly prepared to leave.  


* * *   


The man who answered Richard's door was unfamiliar to Kara. He must have seen the confusion in her eyes, because he said gruffy, I'm Agent Franklin Harris. C'min.  
  
He stepped aside, and Kara eyed him as she entered. _Somebody's got an attitude problem_, she groused. _Probably resents having to work with a civilian. _  
  
Harris walked two steps ahead of her as they walked towards the kitchen, acting as if she didn't exist. Kara found his manners insufferable. A young man standing outside the kitchen door, presumably one of Renee's body guards, gave Kara sympathetic smile as she passed.   
  
They joined Renee, Richard, and Charlotte at the table.  
  
Renee tells me you have his personal accounts, is that right? Richard asked.  
  
Kara nodded.  
  
Yep, she said, and reached into her pocket and pulled out the disk. She handed it to Richard. On there is also the company account. I tried to read it, but it's all Greek to me.  
  
You got a computer? Harris asked Richard, interrupting Kara. Richard nodded, and pointed to the other room. Harris held out his hand. I'll take a look at it. It was not a suggestion. Richard looked miffed, but duly handed it over. Without another word Harris rose and headed into the other room.  
  
Who wants to bet he failed kindergarten? Richard asked softly. His eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
Or skipped it entirely. Kara could not resist that little addition.  
  
You guys! Charlotte said scoldingly, but she offered no further admonishment. Harris' lack of manners had grated on her as well.  
  
Who's the guy outside the door? Kara asked Renee. I've never seen him before.  
  
Sean tripped over a rock and broke his leg, Renee explained. He's Manny Johnson, Sean's replacement.  
  
Kara frowned.  
  
I hope Sean'll be okay, she said.  
  
Don't worry about him, Renee replied. Sean's a tough old bird, and the doctor said it was a clean break. He'll be up and at em in no time.  
  
They spent another ten minutes in inconsequential chatter before Harris walked back into the room. He tossed the disk onto the table.  
  
He ripped you off alright, he said. Not only do his accounts show a substantial and unaccountable raise in income, but I dialed up some of the services he used your money on, Ms. Palmer. They told me that they charged him less than he said they did.   
  
Well, Richard said, clapping his hands together, looks like we've got our evidence. He smiled, looking like the cat who ate the canary.  
  
But what if he pleads manipulation? Kara asked. The faces around her were uncomprehending. Oh, I don't know the legal term, but you know what I mean. What if he says that you guys set him up for it, or something like that. I don't know; Joshua's the lawyer, not me.  
  
Harris nodded slowly.  
  
You have a point, he said, but what we've done is standard Bureau procedure. The jury'd never go for it.  
  
You don't know Lady Catherine, Kara replied. She refuses to believe anyone who works for her could be a thief, and she's got a lot of money to get people to tell the truth'. She's more than a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Harris turned to Richard, who grimaced. That was answer enough.  
  
Do you have any other current clients that Collins is dealing with? Charlotte asked.  
  
Yeah, two, Kara said. Want me to make copies of their stuff?  
  
Yeah, Richard said. We'll need them for unbiased evidence. He grinned. Or whatever the legal term is. I'm not a lawyer either.  
  
As Kara and Renee said their goodbyes, Harris headed straight towards the bedroom phone. Kara's eyes narrowed as she observed this.  
  
_What is that man up to?_  


* * *   


_Their kitchen was bright and sunny. He and Kara were talking. Her laughter sounded like music in his ears. He felt as though he could stare at her forever.   
  
The front door burst open, crashing like thunder. The room was suddenly filled with Volunteers, weapons out and ready to shoot. From behind them came Agent Ronald Sandoval.  
  
The agent smiled at them, though one could hardly recognize it as a smile, it was so full of malice. When he spoke, his voice was chilling and lyrical, as one of a Shakespearean villain.  
  
Sometimes failure is just failure, not injustice.  
  
Kara's beautiful blue eyes were wide with fear. They both knew the fate of traitors to the Taelons. Death, usually in the most painful manner possible.  
  
Renee was there. Her face was sad, regretful.  
  
You should've kept your cool, Josh, she said woefully. Joshua Jinn had no reason to fear me. You alerted everyone.  
  
I couldn't help it! Joshua cried. I didn't mean to!  
  
But you did it.  
  
What else can I say? I'm sorry!  
  
Sorry isn't going to cut it, Joshua. Joshua's father's voice was harder than stone. YOU. FAILED.  
  
Joshua whirled around.  
  
Dad? he breathed.  
  
Don't Dad' me, Jonathan snapped. You gave yourself away. You didn't protect Kara. You're a failure!  
  
I am not! Joshua shouted.  
  
Of course you are, Jonathan replied. You've been one all your life. Couldn't cut it in the business world, couldn't keep a girlfriend, couldn't take care of your mother, and then you couldn't even take care of your own free will! I died because you became a Taelon pawn. This is just the icing on the cake.  
  
You would've lost your will too, Dad! Joshua spat, but his conviction was weakening. It wasn't my fault!  
  
Excuses, excuses. Jonathan's voice was disdainful. That's all you're really good at, Joshua, making excuses. Sometimes failure is just failure, not injustice.  
  
You killed her, Josh, Renee said quietly, and Joshua turned to find Kara lying in a puddle of blood. You failed her.  
  
I did nothing!  
  
Sometimes failure is just failure, not injustice.  
  
Those words rang in his head, a mantra, a drum, a part of his very soul.  
  
**I am a failure.**_****  


* * *   


Sandoval was restless. He paced back and forth in his office, an unknown something nagging at him incessantly. All thoughts of paperwork were forgotten-in this state, he was lucky he could coherently think. His computer beeped, and Sandoval pounced on the machine, knowing instinctively that it was important.  
  
It was a message from his mole. Sandoval had strictly forbidden communication by computer, so he could only assume that the man had used a telephone to relay the message.  
  
_Hey-o, bossman! _ it read. _Greetings from Hicktown, USA. No signs of Resistance activity. Case seems politically low-key. Palmer isn't the only civilian assistant-Mrs. Kara Jinn works at the company and is ratting on her boss. I'll keep you abreast. ~Elom  
  
Kara Jinn...._ Sanodval repeated the name to himself. Could she be the missing Kara Burns? And she was married....to Joshua Doors, perhaps? It was an intriguing possibility, but he would have to wait for confirmation before acting upon it.   


* * *   


Kara was going to kill something.  
  
_If I kill Collins_, she wondered to herself, _would I be charged with obstruction of justice, murder, or be made a hero?_  
  
She had gone into work that day firmly intending to get those copies and get this case done with. The few days that had passed felt like an eternity. She had barely seen Joshua all week, and they hadn't talked at all since his collapse.  
  
He hadn't gone to work. When his employer called to find out why, Kara had to tell the man he was sick. Which he was. He barely ate, spent most of his time sleeping, and any spare time was used pacing around in their bedroom. The haunted look in his pseudo green eyes signaled a return of the nightmares. Sandoval's torture was finally catching up with him. Kara just wanted to get the case closed and get back to her husband.  
  
And that d*mn Collins wouldn't leave her alone!  
  
He kept leaning over her shoulder as she worked, oozing compliments that were about as complementary as the stink of his breath. She couldn't very well access the necessary files with him hanging around-as his personal cases, Kara had neither a right nor a reason. She pasted another smile on her face and screamed silently in frustration.  
  
_I wonder if I could plead manslaughter...  
_  
Kara's gaze wandered discreetly around the room as Collins prattled nonsensically; one of her fellow employees gave her a sympathetic smile. A light bulb went off in Kara's head, and she interrupted Collins mid-ramble.  
  
That was absolutely riveting, sir, she said, too excited about her idea to choke on the words, but I just realized I need to tell Ms. D'Adamo something. Just let me pop over there and tell her, and then perhaps you continue in further detail...in private. On that Kara did choke, but Collins was too busy trying to control the lower parts of his anatomy to notice. Kara smiled, jumped up, and rushed over to Liz D'Adamo.  
  
Hey Kara, Liz said softly.  
  
Hey Liz, Kara replied. I need a favor.  
  
Sure, what?  
  
It's something you can't ask me about, and can't tell anyone else about.  
  
Liz's brow furrowed with puzzlement, but she still agreed.  
  
Sure.  
  
I need you to make copies of the Lewis and the Fossett files.  
  
Collins' personal cases?  
  
Kara nodded, and her eyes reminded Liz of her promise.  
  
Sure, she said, and Kara smiled her thanks.  
  
I adore you, she said to Liz, and reluctantly returned to Collins.  
  
Liz grimaced with sympathy for her friend, and went to work on copying those files. She didn't understand why Kara wanted them, but she had a feeling it was for the good of all of them. She snickered at how trite the thought sounded.  
  
On the other side of the room, Kara gagged at how trite Collins' come-ons were. _They worsen by the day_, she mentally grumbled. She tuned out Collins' voice, and pasted on a look of idiotic interest. _That should keep him occupied,_ she thought with grim amusement.  
  
After twenty minutes spent in such a fashion, Kara didn't register the knock on the door. It wasn't until she noticed that Collins had stood up, looking miffed, that she realized she was free. She too stood, and turned to face her savior. Liz gave her a small, sympathetic grin.  
  
Excuse me, sir, she said, but I need to deprive Mrs. Jinn of your most enlightening company. In another company I would fear reprimand for interrupting your most important meeting, but you are so superior to other bosses, so much more greatly wise and benign, that I know I shall be forgiven, and humbly give thanks.  
  
Collins preened, immediately mollified.  
  
Of course, he simpered. Kara, it was a pleasure.  
  
Indeed it was. Kara had to remind herself to fake sincerity, she was so desperate to get out. She quickly followed Liz out of the room, and after the door closed the two had to choke back laughter.  
  
Have you been taken lessons or something? Kara asked, snickering. That was a mightily impressive speech you just made!  
  
Liz grinned.  
  
You pick up a thing or two working for the man for five years, she replied.  
  
The two slowly calmed down and focused on business.  
  
Anyway, Liz said, taking a disk from inside her pocket and handing it to Kara, Here's the info you wanted.  
  
Thanks, Kara said. I adore you. She paused. Is there any way I could cut the rest of the day? I need to take this somewhere.  
  
Sure, Liz said. Just head on out, and if Collins asks I'll say you went to meet a client.  
  
Kara hugged her friend.  
  
You're amazing, she said.  
  
Tell me about it, Liz replied jestingly.  
  
Kara smirked, and headed out the door.  
  
_Thank God this mess is finally coming to a close._  


* * *   


Sandoval waited impatiently for the pictures to finish printing. His operative had sent some photographs of Kara Jinn to him. Now to see if his instincts proved correct.  
  
He held the paper lightly in his hands, studying it intently. The skin tone was different, as were the eyes and the hair. Sandoval would not have recognized her had he seen the woman on a street, but looking at her picture, he felt for sure that Kara Jinn was his rogue Volunteer. The shape of the face was the same, as was the vitality in her eyes...Sandoval hadn't known Kara Burns at all, except as just another Volunteer, but only a blind man could miss the life that seemed to bubble from within her.  
  
Slowly, oh! so slowly, a smile spread across Sandoval's face. If indeed it was a smile, for it was so distorted with evil that one could hardly recognize it as such. He sent a message back to his operative.  
  
_Bring them to me._  


* * *   


Kara waited impatiently for Richard, Charlotte, and Harris to arrive. Renee had long since returned to DC, realizing that her presence was no longer necessary, and wanting to get as far away from Collins as possible.  
  
Joshua was, as usual, staring morosely out the window. Kara frowned at her husband, and grew even more impatient with the investigators. _I just want this whole mess to be over, dammit! I want my husband back!  
_  
As if some divine voice had heard her plea (or, more accurately, rant), the doorbell rang. Kara let out a huge sigh of relief, and hurried to open it. Harris stood uncomfortably on the other side.  
  
Alone.  
  
Where's Richard and Charlotte? Kara asked, her brow furrowed with puzzlement. She stood aside so Harris could enter.  
  
They're tied up back at the hotel, Harris answered. Boss called, wanting a status report. Charlotte knew some things about the investigation Richard didn't, so she couldn't come.  
  
Oh.  
  
The silence between the two was uncomfortable, and Kara stiffly led Harris to the kitchen, and to a seat. She felt nervous without the reassuring presence of the other agents. The man before her was an enigma...what if he really was Sandoval's mole? Kara shuddered at the possible consequences.  
  
I'll go get the disks, she said coldly, and fetched them from her desk. Just as she handed them to Harris, the doorbell rang once more. Kara frowned, puzzled, and went to open the door to a man who looked vaguely familiar.  
  
Mrs. Jinn? he said. I'm Manny Johnson, one of Renee Palmer's bodyguards.  
  
Oh, it was that nice guy she saw when she first met Harris.  
  
Pleased to meet you, Mr. Johnson, Kara replied pleasantly. Please, come in. She stood aside for Manny to enter.  
  
Thank you, Manny said as Kara closed the door behind him.  
  
So, Kara said, what brings you to my door, Mr. Johnson? I was under the impression that Renee went back to DC.  
  
And that impression would be correct, Manny replied. Ms. Palmer is back in DC. I was sent here because a few things were left behind.  
  
Such as? Kara queried.  
  
Manny merely smiled, and said, Could you get your husband?  
  
Kara noted absently that she had frowned a great deal in the last twenty minutes as she made the expression once more. Hesitant, and more than a little confused, she went to get Joshua.  
  
Josh? she said softly. Josh, someone wants to meet with you. She gently took his elbow, and he offered no resistance as she led him to the front hall. Kara shrugged I-don't-know' to Harris' questioning glance.  
  
Joshua, this is Manny Johnson, one of Renee's bodyguards, Kara said by way of introduction. Mr. Johnson, this is my husband, Joshua Jinn.  
  
Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jinn, Manny said pleasantly. Joshua made no response. Manny's friendly smile of welcome faltered a bit, and he put his hands behind his back uncomfortably.  
  
Well, he began, as I said earlier, I was sent here to retrieve a few things that were left behind.  
  
And what would those things be? Kara asked.  
  
You.  
  
Hands no longer behind his back, Kara suddenly found herself on the wrong side of Manny's gun. The expression on the man's face was anything but friendly.  
  
I'm afraid you didn't properly introduce yourself, Mrs. **Burns**. Or would it be **Doors**? You don't seem the keeping-your-maiden-name' type.  
  
Kara gulped, her entire body trembling. Her mind ran through all the conversations she and Katie had had about Sandoval finding them, all the jokes they had made. _There's nothing funny about this!  
_  
You're Sandoval's mole? she managed to choke out.  
  
I prefer the term, astral self, Manny replied humorously. I do his work while he stays at home. Very efficient. No one ever suspects a thing. His voice hardened. Now I'm going to walk behind you Mrs. Burns, with my gun hidden on your back. You and your husband will walk side by side. We'll get into my car, and head back to Sandoval. Make no move or action of any sort to escape, and nobody gets hurt.  
  
Going back to Sandoval qualifies as hurt, Kara snapped, feeling her shock give way to deep, red-hot anger.  
  
Manny shrugged.  
  
I'll rephrase, then, he said. Behave and nobody gets shot.  
  
Without warning Joshua lunged at Manny, knocking the ersatz bodyguard to the ground. He shouted something that sounded like, I AM NOT A FAILURE!  
  
Manny quickly flipped over, pinning Joshua beneath him, and grabbed his gun.  
  
Some-body wasn't lis-ten-ing! he said in an angry sing-song, and aimed for Joshua's head. Kara heard someone scream, and realized it was her.  
  
A shot rang out, and Kara covered her ears, sobbing. Unfamiliar arms wrapped around her, and a voice spoke comfortingly.  
  
It's okay, ma'am, it said. It's okay. Your husband's fine. I shot the bastard. Your husband's safe.  
  
Slowly Kara's sobs died out, and she realized it was Harris who was holding her. When he saw she was recovering he let go, content to watch her with concern. Eventually his words registered in her begrieved mind, and she looked at the two bodies on the floor. Manny Johnson's back was bleeding, and he didn't appear to be breathing. Kara's own breath caught as she saw Joshua slowly push the corpse off him, and sit up. She raced to her husband's side, and wrapped her arms around him, breaking back into tears.  
  
Hesitently, Joshua hugged her back.  


* * *   
The End


End file.
